Mario
|Opis = |Producent = Sega |Wydawca = *Sega (Ameryka Północna i Europa) *Nintendo (Japonia) |Silnik = |Data = Wii *Japonia - 8 grudnia 2011 *Ameryka Północna - 15 listopada 2011 *Europa - 18 listopada 2011 *Australia - 17 listopada 2011 Nintendo 3DS *Japonia - wiosna 2012 *Ameryka Północna - 14 lutego 2012 *Europa - 10 lutego 2012 *Australia - 9 lutego 2012 |Gatunek = Gra sportowa |Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Wii *Nintendo 3DS |Nośniki = *Dysk optyczny Wii *Karta Nintendo 3DS |Języki = |Kontrolery = *Wiimote *Nunchuk }} Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – gra sportowa wyprodukowana i opublikowana przez Segę w Ameryce Północnej i Europie, a w Japonii wydana przez Nintendo na konsole Wii i Nintendo 3DS. Jest trzecią odsłoną serii Mario & Sonic. Posiada licencję International Sports Multimedia od Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego. Wydano ją w 2011 roku w ramach zbliżających się wtedy Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2012 w Londynie. Gracz może wcielić się w wybrane postaci z uniwersum serii Super Mario oraz Sonic the Hedgehog biorąc udział w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych. Gra powraca do letnich dyscyplin sportowych z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, jednak odświeżonych i urozmaiconych w stosunku do pierwowzoru, przy czym niektóre dyscypliny w grze są zupełnie nowe. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka thumb|left|Ekran wyboru postaci Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games to trzecia odsłona serii Mario & Sonic, która powraca do letnich dyscyplin sportowych z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, jednakże w odświeżonej i ulepszonej formie. Pojawia się tu również wiele nowych wydarzeń. Występuje tutaj 20 grywalnych postaci, wybranych po równo z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i Super Mario. Gra wzorowana jest na Letnich Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2012 roku w Londynie, podczas gdy otoczenie jest stylizowane na obie łączone serie. Poza oficjalnymi postaciami gracze mogą także grać swoimi Mii w wersji na Wii. Po spełnieniu różnych wymagań gracz może także odblokować kostiumy postaci dla Mii. Inne niegrywalne postaci występują w roli rywali, sędziów albo widowni podczas konkretnych wydarzeń. Każda grywalna postać w grze posiada swój typ umiejętności i wynikające z niego statystyki, które zapewniają im pewne plusy i minusy w danych dyscyplinach. Poszczególne typy to: wszechstronny, szybkość, siła i zwinność. Typ wszechstronny wyróżnia się tym, że jest dobry w każdej kategorii, ale nie specjalizuje się w żadnej z nich tak mocno jak pozostałe klasy. Dodatkowo każda postać otrzymała także swoją specjalną umiejętność, którą może wykonać podczas niektórych wydarzeń. Umiejętności te mają różne animacje, efekty i czas trwania w zależności od postaci. W dyscyplinach lekkoatletycznych na torze (biegi) umiejętności te pozwalają zyskać krótkotrwałe przyspieszenie, podczas gdy w szermierce i Dream Fencing polegają na wykonaniu specjalnego ataku takiego jak szarża, wstrząs, szybkie uderzanie, czy wysłanie pocisków w kierunku wroga. thumb|Mapa Londynu w trybie London Party Rozgrywka polega na uczestniczeniu w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych na igrzyskach olimpijskich. Sterowanie odbywa się za pomocą pilota Wii i Nunchaku. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS gracz steruje przy użyciu przycisków sterujących. W dyscyplinach gracz musi łączyć szybkość, wyczucie czasu i strategię. Każdą dyscyplinę można rozgrywać osobno, stanowią także część London Party. Tryb London Party jest grą imprezową dla czterech graczy. Postaci poruszają się na mapie Londynu przez ulice miasta w poszukiwaniu wyzwań. Na ulicach pojawiają się różne power-upy, które można zebrać: buty szybkości przyspieszające postać, gwiazda zapewniająca nietykalność, Szmaragd Chaosu który ogłusza innych graczy na mapie za pomocą błyskawicy, lub skórka od banana którą można zostawić aby inna postać się na niej poślizgnęła. Gracz może również skakać nad swoimi oponentami, ogłuszając ich na chwilę. W trakcie skoku można także uderzyć w ziemię, aby zasięg ataku był nieco większy. Poruszanie się po mapie odbywa się w czasie wolnym, w trakcie którego gracz może podchodzić do innych postaci poruszających się po mapie. Z postaciami tymi można rozmawiać i często mają do zaoferowania wzięcie udziału w dyscyplinie, albo mini-grze. Na początku wszystkie mini-gry są zablokowane, ale gdy gracz będzie je przechodził po raz pierwszy to zostaną dodane do biblioteki na ekranie startowym London Party. Mini-gry posiadają różne zasady, które są wyjaśniane na początku. Oprócz zwykłych postaci na mapie mogą się pojawić także rywale, z którymi gracz rywalizuje w danej dyscyplinie sam na sam. W prawym dolnym rogu ekranu tyka zegar, który odlicza czas do następnego wydarzenia sportowego. Gdy zacznie bić, jeden z graczy zostanie poproszony o wybranie jednego z czterech możliwych wydarzeń sportowych. Celem całej zabawy jest zbieranie naklejek, które należy umieścić na kartkach. Jedna kartka składa się z szesnastu kratek. Zwykłe naklejki otrzymywane są za wygrywanie mini-gier, a także dyscyplin sportowych, zarówno zaplanowanych jak i tych od postaci czy rywali. Gracz może nadal otrzymać naklejki za drugie lub trzecie miejsce w niektórych dyscyplinach, ale najwięcej przyznawanych jest za pierwsze miejsce. Naklejki należy następnie umieścić na swojej kartce w dowolnych polach. Gracz może ustalić różną liczbę kartek, od jednej do dwóch i maksymalnie trzech. Między kartkami można się dowolnie przełączać. Niektóre pola oznaczone są znakami zapytania, które z czasem zmieniają kolory. Gdy są czerwone, zwykle mogą być niebezpieczne dla gracza lub jego oponentów. Po umieszczeniu naklejki na polu ze znakiem zapytania dochodzi do losowego wydarzenia. Może to być: skopiowanie jednej z naklejek gracza w wolne pole, przyznanie bonusowych naklejek, przyznanie naklejki wrogowi, utworzenie lub wymazanie znaku zapytania na polu, zniszczenie naklejek na kartce wroga, zniszczenie wszystkich naklejek gracza w jednym lub kilku rzędach, lub zamiana kartek dwóch graczy. Bonusowe naklejki można otrzymać zamiast power-upów lub za samo podejście do jednej z postaci na mapie i wywołanie danego wydarzenia. Gracz otrzymuje także specjalne naklejki po pokonaniu rywala, które zajmują cztery pola. Gra kończy się gdy jeden z graczy zajmie naklejkami wszystkie swoje pola. Co jakiś czas w London Party odbywa się ruletka w której gracze mogą wygrać dodatkowe naklejki, a Cream i Toad prowadzą regularne podsumowanie wyników. thumb|left|Przerywnik z trybu fabularnego Wersja na Nintendo 3DS posiada także tryb fabularny. Zawiera on mapę rozdziałów, które gracz może rozgrywać w dowolnej kolejności. Niektóre rozdziały muszą być ukończone aby odblokować nowe ścieżki. Dany rozdział składa się z przerywnika, po którym gracz musi wziąć udział w dyscyplinie sportowej, zwykle przeciwko mgielnym klonom niektórych postaci, albo złoczyńcom/rywalom. W zależności od rozdziału gracz musi ukończyć jedno lub kilka wyzwań. Gdy wszystkie zostaną spełnione, gracz będzie mógł przejść do przerywnika zamykającego rozdział. Następnie będzie można rozegrać inny rozdział. Po ukończeniu głównej fabuły gracz może rozgrywać bonusowe rozdziały. Podczas wydarzeń z gry Doktor Eggman i Bowser nie otrzymują swoich zaproszeń na Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012 roku w Londynie i postanawiają się zemścić. Uruchamiają maszynę zasilaną przez urnę zawierającą Phantasmal Fog. Wkrótce mgła pokrywa cały Londyn, zakłócając igrzyska. Mario, Luigi, oraz Sonic i Tails przybywają do miasta i zostają zaatakowani przez swoje klony wytworzone z mgły. Wkrótce potem bohaterowie spotykają się i łącza siły, aby zatrzymać Eggmana i Bowsera, niszcząc ich mgielne maszyny w różnych częściach Lonndynu. Po drodze spotykają wielu swoich przyjaciół, którzy przeżywają także własne przygody. Ostatecznie Sonic, Mario, Tails i Luigi trafiają do bazy Eggmana i Bowsera, gdy złoczyńcy używają mgły aby się wzmocnić. Zostają pokonani, a główna maszyna mgły zniszczona. Okazuje się wtedy, że Eggman i Bowser nie zostali wykluczeni z olimpiady, a jedynie ich zaproszenia zostały zgubione. Eggman i Bowser dołączają więc do igrzysk olimpijskich, z aprobatą Sonica i Mario. Dyscypliny Gra oferuje różną ilość dyscyplin w zależności od wersji. Na Nintendo 3DS pojawia się więcej dyscyplin niż na Wii, ale mogą w niej brać udział tylko postaci przynależące do jednej z drużyn (Heroes, Girls, Challenngers, Tricksters i Wild Ones). W wersji na Wii każda z dostępnych postaci może brać udział we wszystkich dyscyplinach. W odróżnieniu od poprzednich gier z serii, wszystkie wydarzenia są również odblokowane od początku. Obok standardowych, olimpijskich dyscyplin ze świata realnego w wersji na Wii powracają także Dream Events, będące alternatywnymi wersjami dyscyplin sportowych, które rozgrywają się w lokacjach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog lub Super Mario, a także korzystają z elementów rozgrywki i zasad nawiązujących do tych serii. Wii thumb|Bieg na 100 metrów *Lekkoatletyka **Bieg na 100 metrów **Bieg na 110 metrów z przeszkodami **Sztafeta 4x100 metrów **Skok w dal **Rzut młotem **Rzut dyskiem **Rzut oszczepem *Gimnastyka **Poręcze asymetryczne **Trampolina **Wstęga gimnastyczna thumb|Jeździectwo *Pływactwo: **100 metrów stylem dowolnym **Pływanie synchroniczne *Kajakarstwo *Jeździectwo *Badminton *Siatkówka plażowa *Tenis stołowy *Piłka nożna *Strzelectwo: 50 metrów pistolet *Szermierka *Kolarstwo torowe thumb|Dream Discus *Dream Event **Dream Long Jump (Yoshi's Picture Book) **Dream Rafting (Cheep Cheep River) **Dream Discus (Windy Valley) **Dream Uneven Bars (Grand Metropolis) **Dream Hurdles (Battlerock Galaxy) **Dream Equestrian (Moo Moo Meadows) **Dream Sprint (BINGO Highway) **Dream Trampoline (Crazy Gadget) **Dream Spacewalk (Syncro Battle Galaxy) **Dream Fencing (Ocean Palace) Nintendo 3DS thumb|Chód sportowy *Lekkoatletyka **Bieg na 100 metrów (Heroes) **Bieg z przeszkodami na 110 metrów (Challengers) **Chód sportowy (Heroes) **Bieg na 1500 metrów (Challengers) **Bieg na 3000 metrów z przeszkodami (Challengers) **Sztafeta 4x100 metrów (Heroes) **Maraton (Heroes) **Skok w dal (Tricksters) **Trójskok (Challengers) **Skok o tyczce (Heroes) **Rzut młotem (Wild Ones) **Rzut oszczepem (Wild Ones) **Pchnięcie kulą (Challengers) thumb|100 metrów stylem grzbietowym *Pływactwo **100 metrów stylem dowolnym (Heroes) **100 metrów stylem grzbietowym (Girls) **Maraton 10 kilometrów (Challengers) **Nurkowanie (synchroniczne) (Tricksters) **Piłka wodna (Challengers) **Pływanie synchroniczne (duet) (Heroes) **Pływanie synchroniczne (drużyna) (Girls) **100 metrów żabką (Tricksters) thumb|Piłka nożna *Gry boiskowe i polowe **Siatkówka plażowa (Girls) **Tenis stołowy (debel) (Heroes) **Tenis (pojedynczy) (Wild Ones) **Hokej (Tricksters) **Koszykówka (Challengers) **Piłka ręczna (Tricksters) **Piłka nożna (Wild Ones) **Badminton (pojedynczy) (Tricksters) **Badminton (debel) (Heroes) *Sporty kontaktowe **Judo (Heroes) **Boks (Wild Ones) **Taekwondo (Tricksters) **Szermierka (Heroes) **Wrestling - stylem dowolnym (Wild Ones) thumb|Drużynowy taniec ze wstęgą *Gimnastyka **Balansowanie (Girls) **Wstęga gimnastyczna (Girls) **Poręcz pozioma (Heroes) **Obręcze (Wild ones) **Podłoga (Challengers) **Trampolina (Challengers) *Kolarstwo **BMX (Heroes) **Sprint (Heroes) **Omnium (Girls) **Kolarstwo torowe (Girls) *Jeździectwo (Girls) *Łodzie **1000 metrów kajakiem (pojedynczo) (Tricksters) **Wioślarstwo - poczwórne wiosłowanie (Heroes) **Slalom kanoe (pary) (Girls) **Żeglowanie - 470 (pary) (Heroes) thumb|Łucznictwo drużynowe *Strzelectwo **Podwójna pułapka (Wild Ones) **25 metrów szybki pistolet (Tricksters) **Łucznictwo (indywidualne) (Girls) **Łucznictwo (drużynowe) (Heroes) *Podnoszenie ciężarów (Wild Ones) *Wielodyscyplinowe **Triathlon (Heroes) **Pięciobój nowoczesny (Heroes) Postacie Team Sonic Team Mario Niegrywalne postacie Rywale Widownia *Zwierzątka **Cucky **Flicky **Pecky **Picky *Chao **Neutral Chao **Dark Chao **Hero Chao *Omochao *Dry Bones *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Toad Sędziowie *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Omochao *Toad *Lakitu *Shy Guy Postacie z wydarzeń *Cheese *Big the Cat *Żabek *Orbot *Cubot *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper *Bladed Spinner *Kiki *Banzai Bill *Big Bullet Bill *Fly Guy *Bob-omb *Thwomp *Cheep Cheep *Big Cheep Cheep *Porcupuffer *Gooper Blooper *Moo Moo *Monty Mole *Chain Chomp *Spiny *Luma *Dino Piranha Krytyka Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games spotkała się z głównie pozytywmi recenzjami. Nintenndo Power wystawiło wersji na Wii ocenę 7.0, chwaląc uwzględnione dyscypliny sportowe. Wydanej później wersji na Nintendo 3DS przyznali taką samą ocenę. IGN przyznało wersji na Wii ocenę 7.5. Z kolei James Newton z Ninntendo Life wystawił grze ocenę 5/10, twierdząc że nie była już tak świeża w 2011 roku jak oryginał, a także krytykując tryb London Party, który miał być słabą alternatywą dla innych imprezowych gier. Johnny Minkley z Eurogamer ocenił grę nieco pozytywniej, wystawiając 6/10. Uważał ją za dobrą grę familijną i dla dzieci, ale zwrócił uwagę na starzejącą się konsolę na którą została wydana i jej ograniczenia. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic, w której nie dodano nowych grywalnych postaci. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic w której pojawiają się nowi aktorzy głosowi. Jest to także ostatni raz, kiedy Troy Baker udziela głosu postaci Espio. *W czołówce gry Sonic bierze udział w biegu na 100 metrów, podczas gdy Mario w skokach na trampolinie. Obie te dyscypliny podkreślają główne umiejętności tych postaci. *Jest to ostatnia gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wydana na konsolę Wii. *Jest to jedyna gra z serii Mario & Sonic, w tytule której logo Wii zostało zmienione, w tym przypadku na żółte. *Ramiona Vectora w tej grze otrzymały ciemniejszy odcień zielonego, zamiast tego samego co na jego brzuchu. *Remiksy Angel Island Zone i His World pochodzą z Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *W grze pojawia się 55 dostępnych wydarzeń sportowych, co czyni ją najbogatszą dotychczasową grą z serii Mario & Sonic. *Pomysł na alternatywne kostiumy dla wszystkich postaci pojawił się już przy pierwszej grze z tej serii, ale dopiero teraz został częściowo zrealizowany z żeńskimi postaciami. *Każda postać żeńska posiada w tej grze trzy kostiumy: standardowy strój sportowy, strój z zimowej olimpiady używany w jeździectwie, oraz strój do pływania i gimnastyki. *Sonic jest jedyną postacią w tej grze, która posiada alternatywny kostium. W dyscyplinch pływackich nosi niebieski kapok. Taki sam, ale pomarańczowy, nosił w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. *Poczatkowo wszystkie postaci miały miećć alternatywne kostiumy pływackie, ale Sega odrzuciła ten pomysł, nie pozwalając na zdjęcie Sonicowi butów. *Wersja na 3DS tej gry jest pierwszą w serii Mario & Sonic, w której nie pojawiają się żadnne Dream Events. *W czołówce pojawia się scena w Grand Metropolis, w której Sonic łapie się za nogi Blaze. Można wtedy przez chwilę dostrzec przerażenie w jej oczach, związane z lękiem wysokości. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2011 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2012 roku Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS